


Sanguine Love

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bb8 and bb9e are cats, Blood Kink, Bloodletting, Devoted Reylo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Possessive Kylo, Rey is equally fascinated with Kylo, Smut, Somebody Save Him, Vampire AU, Vampire Kylo, Vampire reylo, all hallows eve, breast kink, halloween themed, poor Mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Vampire Kylo goes hunting in the woods on All Hallows' Eve and finds a beautiful young woman dressed in white.He is infatuated and decides he wants to keep her.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

All Hallows’ Eve was a day when Kylo Ren could stalk the woods on a hunt with little interference. The day in question is more commonly known as _Halloween_ , and children and teenagers alike are busy dressing up in ridiculous costumes and begging for candy, or going to parties.

This left Kylo to his peace.

Unlike most Vampires, Kylo didn’t hunt humans to kill. He didn’t turn his victims either. Very rarely did he resort to drinking blood from a human. Instead, he supplemented with bagged blood from the Red Cross, or on the rare occasion when he needed something more substantial, he would fall back on his instincts and scout for warm blood.

And that was what Kylo was doing in the woods in the dead of night on All Hallows’ Eve. Hunting for sustenance. He needed something fresh to quench his bloodlust.

His senses were on alert when he heard the snapping of twigs and crunching of leaves. His fangs glinted in the moonlight as he stalked around the trees, searching for the source of the movement.

His eyes glowed bright yellow at the sight before him. A _woman_. A young woman, wearing a white dress with white feathered wings attached to her back and staggering about as if she were intoxicated.

Slowly he approached her, and she fell into his arms, looking up into his eyes. His fangs were still on display so he retracted them and hoped that she wasn’t lucid enough to pick up on that detail.

“Nice costume.” she slurred.

It would appear that this woman _was_ in fact, intoxicated. He could smell the whiskey on her breath. Kylo’s conscience got the better of him, knowing full and well that he couldn’t leave her out here. Not only was she a danger to herself, there were _others_ stalking the night that would take advantage of her state and drain her empty.

He grabbed onto her arms and steadied her on her feet, looking into her eyes as he asked, “Where do you live, let me take you home.”

She snorted and pulled away.

“I don’t have a home, I’ve never had a home. I’ve just aged out of the system. No job, no money. I have nothing.” she replied, staggering over to the tree to hold herself up.

“You have nowhere to go?” he questioned.

She shook her head.

Kylo walked over to her and put a hand gently on her arm. He wanted to help her. If he didn’t, she would surely die. And he couldn’t allow that.

“What’s your name?” he asked kindly.

“Rey.”

 _Rey_. He liked that, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

“I’m Kylo.”

She turned around to look into his eyes, quirked her head and grabbed his cheek.

“Are those color contacts.” she asked.

His eyes flashed back to their normal deep brown. She gasped out.

“How did you do that?”

He ignored the question, knowing full and well that they could have _that_ conversation the next day, when she was sober.

“Rey, you can come back to my home. You can sleep there for the night, or however long you need. I have a spare bedroom that you can use.”

She seemed to ponder this, looking at him skeptically.

He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. “An oath,” he murmured. “I solemnly swear that you will be safe under my care. I will not lay a finger on you unless you ask that of me.”

“And I am just supposed to trust your word.” she responded.

“I will not do anything to you that you don’t ask of me.” he reiterated. “May I take you home?”

“Who are you Kylo?”

She started to get drowsy, resting her head upon his shoulder. Kylo could feel the slight fear rolling off of her.

“Don’t be afraid,” he whispered. “I will not harm you.”

Her body seemed to relax at that statement, finally giving in as she lost consciousness.

Kylo scooped her up into his arms like a bride and began walking through the woods. His arms tightened around her petite body.

“I am Kylo Ren.” he whispered into her ear.

***

Kylo’s home was a house far back from the street and nestled into the woods. It gave him the privacy that he coveted. He shifted Rey in his arms as he grabbed the long, ornate terracotta key from his pocket and slipped it into the lock.

His house was an old victorian built mansion. The whispers around their small town was that it was _haunted_. Tales the neighborhood children liked to tell as they rode their bikes down the street.

The door creaked as he closed it, he walked up the stairs and into the first bedroom on the right. A large bed was in the center of the room. The solid red duvet was covered with a layer of dust.

With a simple push from his mind, he willed the dust to disperse from the bed. Then he gently laid Rey’s body down on the mattress, pulling the duvet over her body.

Kylo retreated down the victorian wood trim stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it quickly with some tap water. He looked in the cupboards above his refrigerator and found his emergency first aid kit. Inside he found a small bottle of unopened tylenol. He brought the water and the pain relievers and placed them on the bedside table.

He settled himself into an armchair in the corner of the room and just watched her as she slept. He watched the rise and fall of her chest with each little breath that she took. He sat and he waited-- waiting for her to wake up.

***

He was fascinated.

For far too long, he had been alone. And that never seemed to bother him. But knowing that when this young woman would soon be waking up, and subsequently _leaving_ him, he felt a possessive pull that told him to _keep_ her.

It scared him. He had never felt this way about anybody before. He had been fine living out his years in solitude. Perhaps it was because he saw a little bit of himself in the girl.

He knew what he wanted. He wanted to turn her. He wanted to keep her. He could provide for her, care for her, maybe even _love_ her.

She woke in the early hours of the morning, the light from the window framing her like a halo. She glowed. Like a beacon. The light that was missing in the dark that swept over him.

“Where am I?” she asked. Her voice like a bell in the quiet room.

“You’re my guest.” he said softly, warmly.

He gave her a little smile.

She clutched her head and sighed.

“There is some tylenol on the nightstand and some water.” he replied.

She eyed him curiously as she grabbed the tablets and took them, washing them down with the water.

Her voice was hoarse as she cleared her throat.

“Who are you, and how did I end up here?” she asked.

He tapped his finger upon his full bottom lip and looked up to meet her eyes. She was beautiful in the sunlight, he noticed a dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. He had a sudden urge to kiss each and every one of them.

He shook himself from that thought, as she was still glaring at him in irritation. Her anger was intoxicating.

“I found you in the woods last night, you were _inebriated_.”

“Drunk.” she scoffed. “You can say it.”

“It is dangerous to be alone in the woods on All Hallows’ Eve, let alone in that state of mind. So when you lost consciousness, I carried you to my house. So you would be safe.”

She looked at him in question, “So you brought me here, to your home. And you just let me sleep?”

“That is correct.” he replied, rising from the chair and walking over towards the edge of the bed.

He sat down on the mattress and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly in his grip.

“You told me last night that you didn’t have a home, I can give you a home. All you have to do is ask.”

Rey narrowed her eyes in suspicion and asked, “What’s your name?”

“My name is Kylo Ren.”

He smiled at her, a little smirk of a smile. She sat up and reached for his cheek. Her fingers shook as she clutched his face. He turned his face into her palm and nuzzled into her hand before pressing a kiss to her open palm.

“I can give you a home, protection, nourishment. You would want for nothing as long as you are with me.”

“What’s the catch Kylo.” she asked. “I’m not going to be your whore.”

He shook his head, grabbing her hand on his cheek and caressing her skin.

“I would _never_ force you. If you are to be _intimate_ with me, I want it to be because you want to.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “But there is a catch, I can see it in your eyes.”

This was the moment of truth, when he tells her _what_ he is, she will either accept it or run from the room screaming.

He retracted his fangs, running his tongue along his lower lip. Her eyes widened-- but not in shock, it was more of in awe. She reached her hand out and delicately touched his fangs with the pads of her fingers.

The sharpness pierced her finger and she held it to his lips.

“I’m a vampire.” he replied, taking her finger between his lips and sucking the droplet of blood off. He let her finger leave his mouth with a pop. “And I want to offer you the gift of immortality. That is, if you want this.”

“Would I be powerful?” she asked, leaning forward.

“So very powerful.”

“And beautiful?”

“You are already beautiful.”

She smirked at him, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

“Your blood-- it tastes _divine_. I’ve never tasted such sweet blood before.”

She managed to blush under his heady gaze. “How many humans have you turned in your lifetime?”

“You would be the first.”

She was a curious little thing, crossing her arms as she looked at him in wonder.

“What is it about me? Why am I special?”

“I believe that it was fate that I found you last night. Our destinies are intertwined. I want you-- as my equal. Is this something you would want?”

She was about to open her mouth to speak when a sleek black cat jumped on the bed, startling her.

“You get startled by a cat but you don’t fear the vampire sitting next to you?” he chuckled.

“Shut up.” she scratched the cat behind the ears. “And who is this?”

“This is Nines. She has been my companion for many lifetimes.”

The cat crawled into Rey’s lap and curled up in a tight ball, purring.

“She likes you.” Kylo remarked with a smile.

“You said she has been with you for many lifetimes. What do you mean by that?”

“She isn’t your average housecat. She is named Nines because she has nine lives. She’s been with me for a long while, in a way-- she has her own sort of immortality.”

Rey petted the cat, admiring the sleek black fur.

“I’ve always wanted a cat.” Rey replied with a look of longing on her face.

“Nines is great company when you live a life of solitude. It eases the loneliness. I can get you a companion, perhaps a kitten.”

She smiled once more, “You are just saying that so I will agree to stay with you.”

“You will want for nothing-- all you have to do is ask, Rey.”

She took a moment to look around the room, then she turned her gaze to him, locking her eyes on his.

“I want the gift of immortality.” she said with enthusiasm.

His eyes flickered red from blood lust. She had agreed to stay with him. He leaned into her, wrapping an arm around her back and ghosting his lips over her neck. His tongue darted out to lick at her pulse point.

“You want this Rey? You are sure?”

“Yes.”

He bit into her neck, tasting the sweet blood once more. It was said that blood that tasted so sweet was that of your soul mate. And Kylo had finally found his.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Pain. Red hot, scorching through her veins… yet, she found herself grasping Kylo’s dark wavy hair as he suckled at her pulse point.

Rey’s entire body was on fire. A fever running beneath her skin. His fingertips ghosted over her arms, working their way across her collarbone.

Kylo shifted her body until she was straddling his lap. Never breaking away from her neck.  
She felt like he was sucking the very life out of her. And perhaps he was, perhaps that is what he meant to do.

She heard a deep rasping sound and she realized it was coming from her own chest. Kylo’s fingers stroked her hair, almost soothingly.

Rey’s heart was pounding in her chest, erratically, and when Kylo pulled away from her neck, his mouth coated in her blood, her vision started to blur. The thump, thump, thump of her heart speed up at a fever pitch until-- her heart slowed down.

As her eyes fluttered, she saw Kylo lift his wrist to his own mouth, puncturing it with his fangs. He brought his bloody wrist to her lips.

“Drink sweetheart.”

She tasted iron, the sharp metallic taste of blood. And then she felt his lips on hers, kissing life back into her body. Their lips both covered with each others blood-- he deepened the kiss, biting at her lower lip with his fangs.

***

It was hard to watch as the life left her body, but in order to turn her, he had to drain her first. Then with the offering of his blood, and the kiss of life, she would be brought back.

And he was kissing her now, blood dripping down her cheeks. He felt her kissing him back, her limp hands coming back to life with an iron grip as she forcefully pulled him into the kiss, deepening it, thrusting her tongue in his mouth.

As she broke away for breath, her eyes had turned a deep red. His darling girl was sure to be hungry. She needed to _feed_.

“Bite me,” he offered.

He laid back on the bed and allowed her to fall onto his chest, still straddling his hips. She opened her mouth and her fangs glinted as she bit into his neck.

And this-- this felt amazing, like something he had never felt before.

Rey started rocking her hips against his, out of instinct. Kylo held onto her waist as she continued to drink from his neck while rubbing against his already aching member.

Her eyes were starting to grow heavy and she look sated like a baby that had just drank from their mother’s breast. Kylo gently pulled her away from his neck and laid her down on the bed. She would need lots of rest after her transformation.

“Sleep tight, my little shadow.” he said, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth.

Kylo tucked the blankets around her and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. She would wake in a few hours-- hungry again. He needed to make sure he had plenty of donor blood bags from the Red Cross.

As he walked down the curving wooden stairs, Kylo thought back to what his life had been like a mere 24 hours ago. He had been alive for centuries with his only companion being his black cat, Nines. It was a lonely existence. There was a part of him that enjoyed being on his own, but he always felt like there was something missing. He didn’t feel complete. Kylo had even gone so far as to highly consider going into vampire sleep. His body would remain in stasis for centuries. At least that way, he wouldn’t have to face every day alone.

He had been on his own for so long. Kylo was a pureblood vampire, meaning he was born from two vampires. He came from a long line of vampires, the Skywalker line. Kylo’s mother turned his father and then they gave birth to him. He was born with a different name, Ben Skywalker Solo. But after his family died out, and he was left alone, he changed his name and started going by Kylo Ren instead.

A quick check of the refrigerator showed that he had a large enough stash to satisfy the both of them. Draining Rey of her blood had sufficiently filled him, he wouldn’t need to feed for quite a while. And he didn’t think he would ever get enough of the _taste_ of her.

Nines scratched at his pant leg, begging for food. So Kylo walked across the kitchen to the pantry to retrieve some of the cat food. He poured some of the food in a bowl and Nines happily started eating. Kylo crossed the kitchen to lean over the marble counter to look out the window into his backyard.

Kylo couldn’t wait to give Rey a tour of his place. It was such a large plot of land, surrounded by dense trees. There was even an old decrepit barn on the property.

Suddenly, he felt Nines jump on his shoulder, letting out a little meow as she landed. Kylo reached up and scratched the cat behind the ears.

“We’re going to get you a little friend.” he told Nines.

Kylo had been serious when he told Rey he would get her a companion of her own. He knew just who to go to. The warlocks that lived down the street breeded immortal cats. Once Rey was adjusted to her new form, he would take her to pick out her very own kitten.

***

A few hours later, Kylo heard a thump from the upstairs bedroom. He walked quietly up the steps, in order to not startle Rey.

He peaked through the doorway and saw her standing by the bed, her hair was down and mussed from sleep. When she looked up at him, her eyes shined bright red. The blood lust was setting in. She needed to learn to control these urges.

Before he could get a word out, she was running towards him with fire in her eyes. Then she was slamming into his chest, all hard muscle. Her fangs came out as she straddled his hips and she leaned down to his neck.

“No.” he said, grabbing her shoulders.

She quirked her head to the side and looked at him curiously, as if she was confused. And she would be, she didn’t realize the influence he had over her because he is her maker. But she had nothing to worry about, Kylo would never take advantage of her. The very thought made him nauseous. It was one of the reasons he refused to turn anybody. Yet, Rey was different. And he knew that he wanted to keep her. It was sick, twisted, and possessive. But he knew he had to have her.

“Rey,” he continued. “Let’s go downstairs together and I will get you some sustenance.

“Oh-- Okay.” she replied.

Kylo sat up with Rey still sprawled across his chest. She was still wearing the white dress from the night before. The wings long lost somewhere out in the woods. But the dress was already stained with drops of blood-- probably from both of them.

There weren’t any feminine clothes in his home. They would have to go shopping for some things. Or perhaps he could send his assistant, Mitaka, on a run for clothes.

Kylo shifted Rey off of his lap and stood, offering her his hands.

“Do you want to change clothes?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“For the time being you can wear something of mine if you would like, I’ll have some clothes brought by for you a little later. Follow me, I will show you to my room.”

He walked down the hall to the room directly across from her own. Kylo opened the door and led her inside. It was pitch black in the room, yet she grabbed his arm as if she was startled.

Nightvision. She wasn’t used to that. She looked around the room with wide eyes. Kylo gently patted her hand that was wrapped around his bicep.

“Come on shadow,” he whispered into her ear.

Kylo opened the dresser and pulled out a black long sleeve shirt. He grabbed a pair of his boxers and handed them over to Rey.

“The ensuite bathroom is right over there,” he said, pointing to the door. “Go ahead and change, then I will take you downstairs.”

He waited for her to change. When Rey came out, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He knew that she was going to be wearing his clothes, he had handed them to her for god's sake. But the sight of her wearing his t-shirt, oversized and hitting her mid thigh. It was one of the most tantalizing sights. He wanted to push the shirt up those golden thighs and bury his face between her legs.

Kylo shook himself from the lecherous thought. He offered Rey his hand once more and she took it willingly, intertwining their fingers.

***

Rey was sat at the barstool as she watched Kylo warm a bag of blood. He cut the top off of the bag and poured the blood into a goblet. Then he pressed a finger to the liquid to test the temperature. It was just right for his Rey.

Kylo took the goblet with him and walked towards his study. He looked over his shoulder at Rey and motioned for her to follow.

The walls of the study were filled with floor to ceiling bookcases, each stacked with various novels. There was an armchair sitting in the corner, it was large with a gently tufted red leather with nailheads.

Kylo made his way over to the chair and sat down with his legs spread wide. He placed the goblet down on the small table beside of the chair and then looked back over at Rey. He patted his thigh twice.

Rey seemed to take the hint with stride. She walked briskly over to him and sat on his lap, leaning back against his shoulder. Kylo wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her legs over his lap to drape over the arm of the chair.

He reached over to the table and grabbed the goblet.

“Open up.”

Rey’s mouth fell open willingly. Kylo held the goblet up to her lips and gently poured some of the blood down her throat.

“Easy now, take your time. You don’t want to drink too much.”

Her eyes turned from red back to her normal shade of hazel. She gulped down the blood eagerly. Kylo removed the goblet from her lips and placed it back down on the table.

She was licking the droplets off of her lips when he turned his head to meet her eyes once more.

Rey was staring at his own lips and Kylo couldn’t help but to smirk.

“What is it Rey? You are free to ask whatever you want.”

Her fangs were biting into her lower lip; Kylo put his thumb on her lip and pushed it down, gently running his thumb back and forth across her bottom lip. He took his thumb and between his lips and sucked off her blood that she had pierced with her own fangs.

“I want--”

“Anything Rey, what do you want.”

“I want to kiss you again.”

He smiled then. That was something he was all too eager to comply with. Kylo tightened his arm around her waist and grabbed her cheek with the other as he closed the distance and pressed his lips hot against hers. Rey opened her mouth and Kylo plunged his tongue into her mouth, sliding it against her slick tongue.

Rey’s arms wound around his neck as she pulled him closer. He chuckled at the strength behind her grasp. Kylo slid his hand down her neck and over her shoulder, trailing down her arm to settle at her waist.

Suddenly, he felt her hand on top of his own, dragging his hand underneath the fabric of the borrowed shirt until he was grasping her naked breast.

His mind was short circuiting, she hadn’t worn her bra. He gave her breast a tentative squeeze and she moaned as she leaned her head back. Kylo felt her nipple pebble beneath his palm.

“What do you want Rey.” he asked again, feeling himself already hardening in his pants.

She lifted her head to look at him straight into his eyes. This time, her eyes were shining gold, as if she were hunting.

“Make love me to, Kylo Ren.”

He quickly scooped Rey up into his arms as he walked them out of the study and towards his bedroom.

“As you wish, my little shadow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Shawlee and keeper of all things Vampire Lore. 
> 
> Check out her vampire story if you haven't already! It's called "Nightwalker" 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11253027/chapters/25156587


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing but smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood kink and breast kink....

* * *

 

They fell into bed in a tumble of sheets. Their lips never disconnecting as Kylo sought out Rey’s tongue. He licked into her mouth, letting his tongue smooth over the sharp points of her fangs.

She was completely ravenous. Lust burning behind her crimson red eyes. And Kylo swallowed her moans as he rocked against her.

He was already painfully hard. The very image of Rey beneath him was making his blood run south. Kylo rested his hand upon her slender thigh, the silky smooth skin was soft against his fingertips.

Kylo ran his hand up her thigh and beneath his borrowed shirt. She looked absolutely ravishing in his clothing. He trailed his hand up the expanse of her stomach, the shirt rising with his hand until he exposed one of her perky tits.

Kylo cupped the underside of her breast in his hand and she moaned, grabbing his head and pulling him down for a heated kiss. He circled her nipple with his thumb and felt as the stiff peak hardened from his touch.

A quick pinch of her nipple caused her to buck her hips up against him. Kylo growled as his fangs retracted and his eyes glowed a bright yellow. He nipped at her lower lip, relishing in the puncture wounds as he sucked her lip into his mouth and drank her blood. It became a battle of lips and tongues. Rey bit into his lip and followed his lead, sucking the wound and tonguing over it to soothe the ache.

Kylo sat back on his haunches and grabbed the hem of Rey’s shirt. _His_ shirt. He pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. She was completely bare before him except for the tiny pair of lace panties.

His cock twitched at the sight of her breasts and dusky rose nipples. He crawled over her like a predator, baring his fangs as he descended upon the soft swells of flesh, nipping at the skin around her nipples.

“Kylo please,” she moaned as she tugged on his hair.

He looked up at her wickedly, she didn’t like his teasing. Kylo stuck his tongue out and licked a long stripe up her breast ending at the point her nipple. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, _her perfect tits._

He enclosed his lips around her nipple and sucked viciously at her breast. When he pulled away, he released her nipple with a slick pop, rubbing his thumb over her saliva covered tip. Then he moved on to the neglected left breast, giving it equal attention.

Encouraged by her groans of pleasure, and the tugging of his hair, Kylo bit into the skin around her areola, piercing it with this fangs. This time when he sucked her nipple into his mouth he got the added pleasure of drinking her blood. And she had the sweetest blood he had ever tasted.

He laved at her nipple before pulling away.

“I love your tits, darling.” he remarked. “I could suck them all night long. Would you let me?”

He enunciated the question with a roll of his hips against her clothed pussy.

“I need you.” she whined. “I need more Kylo, please.”

He pushed her underwear to the side and let his fingers ghost over her slick folds. He groaned into her neck as he felt how wet she was. And all for him.

“Yes darling, anything you want. Anything, my little shadow.”

He pressed his finger inside and pressed his thumb against her clit. Rey rocked against his fingers as her mouth hung open in pleasure.

Kylo sped up his fingers as he added another.

“First,” he said between thrusts. “I’m going to make you come on my fingers. And then… I’m going to make you come with my mouth. And finally, I will make you come around my cock.”

“Oh, yes, yes, yes. Kylo. Yes.”

He curled his fingers inside her, finding that sweet spot that made her jolt with pleasure. He continued to stroke that spot, watching her face as she rose to a crescendo.

“Yes, let me see it. Let me feel it.” he murmured.

She was close, very close. He felt her fingers tighten in his dark locks. Her breasts jiggled with each thrust of his fingers inside of her and he had the urge to suck on them once again, so he did just that.

The combination on his mouth on her breast, his fingers in her pussy and thumbing at her clit sent her over the edge. Her walls clenched around his fingers, oh so deliciously. When he removed his fingers from her pussy, he held the glistening digits to his lips and licked them clean.

“Mmm, you almost taste as sweet as your blood. I can’t get enough of you Rey.”

“Fuck Kylo.” Her chest was heaving and she looked so blissfully sated. “I’ve never… that was… amazing.”

He smirked at her as he dropped between her legs, kissing her thigh. Then he reached up and squeezed her breast, tweaking her nipple in the process.

“The night is still young, and I did promise to make you come three times.”

She widened her legs, letting her knees fall apart and resting her head back against the pillow.

“Then put that wicked mouth to work.” she said with a wink.

Kylo smiled at her, loving her sense of humor. She was simply perfection.

He snuck his fingers beneath the band of her lace panties and quickly pulled them down her thighs. He spread her legs apart and admired her glistening pussy.

“So gorgeous.” he whispered.

He dipped his head and kissed the juncture of thigh, working his way across her mound and towards her hipbone before feathering kisses along her other thigh.

Kylo pulled her body closer to him, hooking his hands beneath her thighs. Then he was kissing her mound again, making his way down, down, there-- he kissed her throbbing clit, causing Rey to buck her hips in anticipation.

He chuckled against her skin as he pulled away from her rocking hips.

“Patience, my shadow.”

She groaned in defeat until he pressed his tongue between her folds, lapping at her juices. Her legs came up, trapping him between her thighs. Kylo held onto her knees and pressed them back down to the mattress as he continued to lick her folds.

 _So perfect._ He thought. _So perfect and so mine._

He reached up and grabbed her tit, squeezing and rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Finally, he took pity on her and wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking the nub between his lips.

The beautiful sounds she was making as he mouthed at her pussy only served to make his cock grow impossibly harder. He reached between his legs and freed his erection from his pants, stroking to ease the pleasure-pain.

He licked circles around her clit and Rey was rocking her hips against his lips and tongue, chasing her second orgasm. He was all too eager to feel her come against his tongue, to lap up her juices.

He sucked her nub into his mouth again. And after a few more sucks she was crashing into her second orgasm. Kylo buried his face between her thighs, lapping up at her eagerly until she was pushing his head away, gasping.

“Too sensitive,” she said.

Kylo licked his lips, loving the taste of her. He then bit into her thigh and sucked a bruise into her skin, marking her as his.

He crawled up her body and clutched her face, looking into her eyes that had gone from blood red to her normal hazel.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked with a smirk.

“I think you are wearing far too many clothes.” Rey replied.

Kylo rolled off of her and stood beside the bed, keeping his eyes on her face as he started removing each layer of clothing.

Once he was completely bare before her, he watched as her eyes ran down his body, zeroing in on his erection and then back up to meet his eyes.

“Like what you see?” he asked.

Rey motioned with her fingers for him to turn around, so he did, looking over his shoulder at her gaze.

“I love your ass,” she said out loud.

Kylo turned back around and crawled back over her, rubbing his cock and pinching the head as he settled between her splayed thighs.

He teased her with the head, moving it between her slick folds. She was so warm and so wet against his tip. He wanted nothing more than to rut up into her relentlessly, but he wanted to make this good for her.

Slowly, Kylo pressed the head of his cock into her pussy. She was so gorgeously tight, the absolute perfect fit for him, it was almost as if she were _made_ for him. She completed him.

He pushed in agonizingly slow, until he hilted himself inside her. Kylo froze, giving her time to adjust to his size. Soon she was cupping his face and bringing him down for a soft kiss.

“You can move now.” she said sweetly.

He pulled back and thrust forward, watching as her tits bounced. This was perfect, this was everything.

Rey ran her hands down his back until she reached his ass. She groped his ass and pulled him into her even further.

Kylo sped up his pace, pounding into her.

“Yes my darling, my love, my light.” he mewled as he rocked into her awaiting body.

She was so beautiful like this, so perfect.

Kylo snuck his hand beneath her thigh and pushed her leg up against her chest, giving him a better angle to thrust into her.

“Yes, yes, yes. Right there.” she moaned.

Kylo found that special spot inside of her and rubbed against it with each thrust. She was getting closer, and he wouldn’t allow himself to come before her. He wanted to _feel_ her tight walls clench around his cock.

He pushed harder, faster--

“Touch yourself. I want to watch you rub that pretty clit of yours.”

Her hand ran down her body until she found her clit and began rubbing it in swift circles.

“Yes, darling,” he repeated as he continued to thrust up into her.

He felt himself rising and he hoped she would come so this wouldn’t end in embarrassment for him.

He dipped his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth, _she really liked the attention to her nipples_. Within seconds, her walls were fluttering around his cock, triggering his own orgasm.

Kylo groaned out her name as he shot ropes and ropes of come up into her tight pussy.

He balanced himself on shaky arms as he looked down into her eyes.

He feathered kisses along her brow and nose, then kissing her lips passionately as he pulled out of her pussy.

“You are amazing.” he said into her neck as he pulled her against his chest. “My beautiful, perfect girl.”

Rey pressed her tongue between his lips and he opened up to allow her entrance. When they broke away for breath, Kylo took one of Rey’s hands in his and pressed kisses to her knuckles.

“Are you hungry, my shadow?”

She nodded her head, even if she looked utterly spent. Kylo brought her mouth down to his neck and encouraged her to bite.

“Drink, darling. You need fresh blood after that burst of energy.”

She snorted but retracted her fangs and bit into his neck, sucking eagerly.

Once she was finished, Kylo wiped the blood from her lips and brought it to his own sucking the droplets off of his thumb.

“Tomorrow,” he started. “I have a surprise for you.”

“What is it?” she asked with curious eyes.

“Now, if I told you that-- it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

He kissed her nose and pulled her back into his chest, flicking his wrist to grasp the sheets with his powers and covering them both.

“Rest now, little shadow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Shawlee <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!!!

* * *

 

Waking up to Rey in his arms was a sensation Kylo could get used to. He couldn’t get over the feeling of her bare skin against his. She was gorgeous in her nudity. Kylo untangled himself from Rey’s body and slipped out of bed. He pulled on a pair of thick wool sweatpants and made his way down the stairs towards his kitchen.

The hardwoods were cold on his bare feet. He shuffled his way over to the refrigerator that held the bags of blood.

Quickly, he warmed himself a cup and brought it with him into the living area. He sat his mug on the table by his sofa and made his way over to the fireplace.

The cold didn’t bother him, he actually enjoyed it. However, Rey was new to her vampire senses and she was sure to pick up on cooler weather. She had curled into his body in the night, seeking out his warmth. He could really get used to waking up with a naked Rey pressed up against him.

Kylo grabbed some of the logs that were stacked by the fireplace and stacked them up. Within minutes, he had set fire to the logs, warming the living room.

He walked back over to his sofa and sat down, spreading his legs out as he watched the flickering flames.

He sat there for awhile, so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even hear Rey approach.

“Morning.”

Kylo nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to look at her, wearing nothing but _his_ shirt and seeing her long, golden legs on display. She looked absolutely delectable.

“Shadow.”

He held his arms out for her and she crawled willingly into his lap.

Rey straddled his lap and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. He would never tire of this, never tire of how soft her lips are.

When she pulled away for breath, her eyes were shining bright crimson.

Kylo reached over to his cup and offered Rey some of the blood. Holding it up to her lips as she drank.

He bit into his lower lip as he watched a drop of blood roll down her chin as she drank. When Kylo pulled the cup away, he placed it back on the table and grasped the back of Rey’s neck, bringing her down for a passionate kiss. He licked the blood off of her chin and lips.

Kylo trailed his hands down the expanse of her back until he was cupping her ass.

“I’m having my assistant bring some clothes for you,” he mouthed into her skin. “Then I have some place I’d like to take you.”

She looked at him curiously but smiled nonetheless. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him again.

Kylo snuck his hands under her shirt and smoothed them over the soft skin of her back.

“How about I draw you a bath? Then you can soak while I contact my assistant to make sure he is bringing your new clothes.”

Kylo felt her fingers running through his hair as she kissed him again.

“I’d quite like it if you joined me.”

Kylo felt his cock twitch at her admission. He bodily lifted her off his lap and rose up in front of her, leaning into her ear as he whispered.

“I’m going to get the bath ready, I want you to wait for me, on my bed— wearing nothing.”

She shivered as he stood and walked briskly to the stairs. Kylo left the door to his room open as he made his way to the ensuite.

He turned the knobs in the clawfoot tub and waited for the water to get to the right temperature before putting the plug in and filling the tub with scented bath salts. He then grabbed his phone and sent off a quick text to his assistant, requesting him to bring a variety of women’s clothing. He gave his assistant what Kylo assumed were Rey’s sizes.

Placing the phone back into his pocket, Kylo walked to the doorway of the bathroom leading to his bedroom and leaned his shoulder against the wall.

He crossed his arms and smirked at the sight before him. Rey was laid out on his bed, completely nude.

She parted her legs and gave him the perfect view of her pretty pink slit. Kylo walked over to the bed and spread her folds with his fingers. He lowered his mouth to her pussy and licked her eagerly.

Rey’s fingers wove into his hair and pulled him closer, but he pulled away and kissed her clit.

  
“The bath is ready,” he replied with a smirk. Rey groaned at the loss of his mouth.

Kylo stood from his spot at the end of the bed and placed his phone on the night stand before he snuck an arm under her back and the other beneath her knees and lifted her from the bed, carrying her into the ensuite.

He placed her into the steaming water and she rested her head on the lip of the tub.

“Aren’t you going to get in?”

Kylo was soaping up a wash cloth, “After I wash you.”

She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. Kylo began washing her back and shoulders. She closed her eyes and relaxed as he moved the cloth over her collarbone. Kylo admired her tits-- perfect, perky, with stiff rosy nipples.

He dropped the cloth into the water and opted instead to wash her breasts with his hands. He massaged the mounds and reveled in the feel of her nipples poking into his palms. He brushed his thumb over her peak and leaned forward to kiss her mouth as it fell open in a moan.

Kylo quickly undressed, the water from the tub having splashed him. He climbed into the tub and settled himself on top of Rey. She smiled up at him as her hands ran up and down his slick back. It was almost comical, the two of them in the tub. It wasn’t a small tub but at the same time it wasn’t a large one. Kylo’s knees hurt as they pressed into the hard porcelain.

He kissed her again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and tasting her.

As he pulled away, he retracted his fangs and said heatedly, “Perhaps we should move to the bedroom.”

***

Kylo was thrusting inside of her, Rey’s wet hair dampening his pillows, but he could hardly care when he was moving within her warm pussy. Her pussy was made for him. She fit him, oh so perfectly.

He held her hands up on either side of her head, their fingers intertwined and he could feel her heart racing against his chest. Kylo’s hair tickled her face as he lowered his mouth to Rey’s neck.

Her pussy started to flutter around him, that perfect little tightening of her walls around his cock that signified her orgasm. And she moaned as he bit into her neck and sucked her blood at the same time as he filled her pussy with his come.

Kylo stilled inside of her and kissed Rey’s lips softly.

_So beautiful and so mine._

When he finally pulled out of her and rested on his back, staring at the ceiling, he heard his phone _ping_. It was an incoming text.

He reached over and found his phone. The message was from his assistant, Mitaka. He was at the front door with the clothing Kylo had requested.

Rolling out of the bed, he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and pulled them over his hips. He turned around to see Rey’s eyes trailing down his body. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over her body and kissed her swiftly on the lips.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

He took the stairs two at a time as he raced to the front door. He unlocked the deadbolt and pulled the wooden door open. Mitaka was standing on the porch with four shopping bags full of clothing.

“I’ve brought what you requested sir.” the man said nervously.

Kylo grabbed the bags and waved his hand, dismissing his assistant. Kylo could feel the man’s curiosity as to _why_ he had requested women’s clothing. It was common knowledge amongst the vampires that Kylo preferred to be left alone. He lived out in the woods to avoid contact with others. He was never seen intimately with anybody. It felt dirty and wrong. That is-- until Rey.

Kylo closed the door in Mitaka’s bewildered face. His assistant was far to nervous to ever voice his concerns, and Kylo had a sick sort of pleasure in imagining the thoughts swirling through Mitaka’s head.

Eventually, he would let Mitaka in on his new progeny. But for now-- let the man wonder.

Kylo carried the bags upstairs to his bedroom. Rey was still laying in his bed. When she sat up, the blankets fell down to her waist and he was given a nice view of her breasts.

He put the bags down at the end of the bed and started to pull out the different articles of clothing. He started with the bras and panties. He had requested matching sets of black lace. He held up the tiny scrap of fabric between his fingers and showed them to Rey.

She smiled and shimmied her body down the bed to allow him to pull them up her toned legs.

She rolled onto her stomach as Kylo smoothed his hand over the back of her panties, admiring how they accentuated her peachy ass.

He grabbed the matching bra next and walked over to where she was laying, rolling her over onto her back and pulling her up to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He came up behind her and helped to put the bra on over her beautiful tits. After hooking the bra in place, he gave her breasts a squeeze and then returned to the bags of clothing.

Kylo pulled out a simple pair of jeans and a cream colored sweater. He helped her into the clothing and then pulled out a pair of brown boots for her to wear.

“Where are we going?” she asked as he walked into his closet to grab some clothing for himself.

He pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a black sweater. He brushed his hand through his hair as he peeked out of the closet doorway.

“We are getting you a kitten.”

“A kitten?” she smiled.

“Not just any kitten, a kitten like Nines. A companion.”

He bent down to tie his black boots. Then he stood, offering Rey his hand as he led her down the stairs and out the front door.

***

Kylo held Rey’s hand as they walked through the woods that led to the rest of the neighborhood. The leaves around them had already turned to beautiful shades of yellow, orange, and red. Once they got to the street beyond the woods, they walked on the sidewalk towards the cul-de-sac.

“We are going to see a few of my friends. Finn and Poe. They breed immortal cats.”

The leaves crunched beneath their boots and the cool breeze kissed their cheeks. Rey’s cheeks were flushed an adorable shade of pink.

“Ah, here we are,” he replied as they walked up to a two story home.

Kylo opened the gate to the white picket fence and hurried over to the steps of the porch. He knocked on the door and waited with his hands in his pocket.

Finn answered the door and gave him a bright smile.

“If it isn’t my favorite asshole vampire.”

“Well fuck you too.” Kylo replied with a smile on his face.

Finn looked over Kylo’s shoulders and gasped when he saw the woman Kylo had brought with him.

“And this is Rey,” Kylo said, wrapping an arm around her waist. “My progeny.”

“What? Your--”

“Can we come in?” Kylo replied. “I’ll explain everything, and also-- Rey will need a kitten.”

Finn pushed the door open and allowed them entry.

“He knows you are a vampire?” Rey asked.

“Oh yes, Finn and Poe are both warlocks. They practice witchcraft.”

Sitting in the living area, covered with six tiny kittens, was Poe Dameron.

“Kylo Ren,” the handsome man said.

The kittens mewed in his lap. Kylo watched Rey’s eyes as they went straight to a little orange and white fluff ball. Kylo bent down and grabbed the kitten off the floor and handed it to Rey.

“He’s so tiny.” she replied, nuzzling the kitten close to her heart.

“He’s the runt of the litter.” Poe replied.

“He’s a baby.” Rey said.

“You should call him BB.” Kylo suggested.

She smiled brightly as she held the kitten up to her cheek.

“My little BB.”

Kylo pulled her into his chest and kissed the little kitten on the head. He then lifted Rey’s chin and kissed her on the lips.

A cough interrupted them and Kylo looked to where Poe had stood up, Finn by his side.

“When the hell did _this_ happen?” Poe asked with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wifey and beta Shawlee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for gore. And— if you like Hux. I’m sorry.

* * *

 

Kylo and Rey had returned to his home after having tea with Finn and Poe. Kylo explained the events of the past few days and couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he spoke about Rey and how there was an instant connection unlike anything he’s ever felt before. He knew, in that moment, that they were something more. They were connected in mind, body, and soul.

Back at his home, Rey was sat on the couch with her new little kitten curled up by her neck. BB was purring lightly and snuggling into Rey’s embrace.

Kylo’s black cat, Nines, watched from the stairs curiously. Kylo walked over and picked the sleek cat up, walking towards the couch and sitting next to Rey.

Nines sniffed BB and licked him on the scruff of his neck. Then she shot off the couch and ran up the stairs.

“She will get used to him.” Kylo assured Rey.

Kylo walked into the kitchen and started warming up some blood for the two of them. He could already feel himself getting shaky. It wouldn’t be long before he would have to take Rey hunting and drink some fresh blood. He hated doing that, but it was a necessity afterall.

As he was warming up the blood, he heard a knock on the door. He made to go answer it when Rey jumped off the couch, placing BB on a pillow and telling Kylo that she would answer it for him.

He returned to the kitchen and starting pouring the bags of blood into mugs. He heard a muffled scream and the sound of a lamp crashing to the floor. In record speed he ran into the living area to see a ginger vampire choking the life out of Rey. She was putting up a fight, scratching the man’s face as he screamed.

Kylo walked up and grabbed the man by the neck, holding him a foot off the ground.

“Who are you and why did you come into my house and try to _kill_ my progeny.

“She— has a hit, unnng, out on her.”

“Who sent you.” Kylo spat.

“Ssn Snoke.” the man grit out.

Kylo tightened his grip on the man’s neck, so close to snapping it in half. But there was still valid information to be had.

“Why,” he practically growled, throwing the man across the room. He slumped against the wall and grabbed at his neck.

“You were going to take up his offer to join the First Order Clan. That is, until she came along. I was told to eliminate the problem.”

“I was never going to join.” Kylo yelled.

_But wasn’t he? This was before he found Rey. And he had been so very lonely. All he wanted was belonging._

It clicked in his mind, who this vampire was. This was Armitage Hux, Snoke’s lap dog.

Kylo contemplated letting the weasel go. He might be worth more alive. Especially if he were able to get more information out of Armitage.

“I think you should sit down, stay for a while. Tell me what else Snoke has planned in regards to my progeny.” Kylo stated, turning to leave the room to retrieve the mugs of blood for himself and Rey.

But as soon as Kylo turned his back, Hux was pulling out a stake and lunging towards Rey.

Kylo’s heart skipped a beat, but Rey was prepared. She gave Hux a roundhouse kick to the face. He fell to the floor clutching his nose that was bleeding profusely. Rey kicked the stake out of his reach.

Kylo walked forward and grabbed Hux by the neck, squeezing so tightly that the man’s face started to turn Red and then purple.

“You… can… kill… me.” Hux gritted out. “But… that won’t… stop… the hit out… for her.”

Kylo saw red and was tired of hearing this man’s threats. He let go of Hux’s neck, letting him fall to the ground. Then Kylo grabbed an arm and pulled it out of the socket, throwing the limp extremity on the ground in a pool of Hux’s blood.

His screamed and writhed on the ground. Kylo took advantage of his weakened state and ripped his body into two, killing the man instantly and silencing his screams.

When he turned to look at Rey, she was holding a hand over her mouth at the carnage. Kylo sighed as he looked down at the unfortunate _mess_ that had been made.

Kylo pulled his phone out and dialed a number.

“Yes, Mitaka. There was an incident. Can you come over with the tools. Yes, it’s urgent. Thank you.”

Kylo hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket. He turned to where Rey was standing, and she looked a little pale.

“Shadow,” he said, moving closer to wrap her up in his arms. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“No, no. It’s fine. He was horrid.” She replied, looking up at him and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Kylo let him hands rest on her waist for a few moments while he kissed her, then he trailed them down until he was cupping her peach shaped ass.

Rey broke the kiss, “Kylo. What are we going to do with him?”

“Oh that— don’t worry Rey. My assistant Mitaka is on the way over with some cleaning supplies, among other things. I’ll take care of this. You needn’t worry.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Though, if you would like. You can help me chop some wood in the backyard.”

Kylo smirked at the confused look on her face.

“Grab the mugs and meet me out back.” He replied, opening the back door that led to the screened in porch.

Rey followed behind him, carrying the mugs. Kylo opened the door to the porch that led to the backyard.

The yard was very large and surrounded by trees. It was secluded which was one of the reasons Kylo liked the location of his home.

There was a large fire pit in the middle of the yard. Kylo pointed to the stone bench and told Rey to have a seat.

She sat down and sipped at her blood. Kylo took a long drag of his and placed it back down on the bench beside of Rey.

“Why exactly are you needing to chop wood right now?” Rey asked.

“We are going to have a bonfire.” Kylo replied.

He shrugged his sweater off and grimaced at the bloodstains.

“Well this is ruined.” He said with irritation.

Kylo threw the sweater onto the fire pit and walked over to where he kept his axe. It was wedged into a stump and he grabbed the hilt.

A few storms from the past months had caused some of the trees to come down. Kylo had gathered the debris and kept them in a pile a few yards from the fire pit. He walked over to the trees and started hacking away.

The muscles in his back and shoulders began to burn as he flexed them with each downward swing of the axe against the wood.

Kylo ran his hand through his hair and peered over to where Rey was sitting, eying him from afar.

She was biting her lower lip and rubbing her thighs together.

“Come here.” He said, motioning her over.

She placed her mug down and joined him. Kylo stood behind her and handed Rey the axe.

“Hold it like this.” He said, adjusting her grip on the axe.

Kylo backed up to let Rey have some room. She raised the axe over her shoulder and brought it down on one the wood, splintering it in half.

“You are a quick study.” He mused with appreciation.

Kylo watched as Rey chopped the wood. She looked entirely too sexy with the axe in her tiny hands. She was feisty, which was only one of the things that he loved about her.

Kylo’s phone rang, interrupting him from his thoughts. He grabbed the phone and answered it gruffly.

It was Mitaka, he was at the front door. Kylo asked Rey if she wanted to come back inside or if she would prefer to stay out back, but she followed him inside, telling him that she was _fine_ and to stop worrying about her.

Tough luck, he would always worry about her. She was _his_.

Kylo let Mitaka inside and he had a bag slung over his shoulder.

“Mr. Ren.” Mitaka said nervously.

Kylo held his hand out for the bag and sent Mitaka away. His assistant took one look at the mess and started dry heaving.

“Out, now!” Kylo said, all but pushing Mitaka out the door. He was already having to clean the Hux mess up, he didn’t want to clean up vomit too.

***

As night fell, Kylo carried Hux’s body outside, dragging him by his foot as Rey held the door open for him. He threw the body in the fire pit. Kylo added some of the logs that they had chopped earlier in the day and started the fire.

Their afternoon had been spent cleaning the mess before the blood could sink into the hardwood floors. Luckily Mitaka had brought over all the supplies needed. Some of the supplies being a potion from Finn and Poe. Kylo grimaced as he thought about how he would possibly explain _this_ to his friends. They would surely be suspicious when his assistant paid them a visit asking for a cleansing potion to ward off intruders. Perhaps Kylo could ask them to put up some protection shields. The last thing he would want would be another _incident_ like this one.

Something had to be done about Snoke. He had crossed a line by putting a hit out on Rey. The ancient being didn’t seem to take no for an answer. And Kylo wasn’t going to sit around and let him take away the one _good_ thing that happened to him.

  
Kylo put his arm around Rey’s shoulders as they watched the fire blaze, burning all of the evidence of any foul play.

“You know, when you said we were having a bonfire— this was not at all what I expected.” Rey stated.

Kylo chuckled and leaned over to kiss her temple.

She turned her head and met his eyes, looking at him with such admiration.

“You know that I won’t let anybody hurt you. I won’t let anybody take you from me.” Kylo said.

Rey nodded her head and quickly pressed her lips to his. He savored the kiss.

Once the fire had burned out and there was nothing left but ash, the two of them walked back inside, stripping of their clothes that reeked of smoke. Kylo grabbed the bundle of clothes and threw them in the wash.

He chased after Rey as she ran up the stairs, gloriously bare. He caught her as they collapsed onto his bed in a flurry of kisses.

They made love, quick and fierce. Needing to just feel. Needing that connection that tied them together.

Kylo spilled inside of her, filling her to the brim with his come. And she pulsed around his cock so deliciously.

Once they were both sated and sleepy, laying on their backs beneath the silky sheets of his bed, they felt the mattress dip beneath the weight of a tiny animal.

BB had found his way up to their bed. The little kitten had surely been hiding from the chaos of the morning and afternoon.

He mewed as he climbed to the head of the bed and curled up beside of Rey, right between their bodies.

Kylo picked up the kitten, who gave a squeak of indignation, and placed BB on the other side of Rey, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Your spot is over there.” Kylo insisted.

The kitten mewed in reply.

Another dip in the mattress alerted Kylo to Nines presence. She curled up into a ball by his feet. The cat was sure to move to his head sometime within the night, but at least for the time being they would have more room.

Kylo snuggled into Rey’s neck, pressing a kiss to her soft skin.

“I love you.” He admitted, and he had never once said those words out loud, yet he felt it with all of his heart and soul.

Rey let out a little gasp and he kissed her neck again.

“It’s okay Shadow, you don’t have to say it back. I know we only just met. I just feel so strongly for you.”

“No,” she replied. “It’s not that. It’s just— I love you too.”

He fell asleep with Rey’s warm body in his arms. Knowing that tonight would be peaceful when there was a battle that was sure to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Shawlee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody is still reading this: I’m so sorry for the wait.

* * *

 

The morning came with sunlight peeking through the blinds. Kylo smoothed his hand along Rey’s arm and pressed kisses to her shoulders and neck. The cats scattered off the bed as he crawled over Rey’s body and settled behind her. He kissed her cheek and her eyes started to flutter open.

He sunk his teeth into her neck and started to feed from her. Rey moaned and pushed her ass into his already hardening cock. His palm came down on the perfect swell of one of her ass cheeks and it cracked loudly in the quiet of the bedroom.

Her blood was dripping down his chin when he pulled away from her neck. Rey’s cheek was pressed into the pillow and her hazel eyes were watching him with lust. Kylo licked the blood from his lips and lowered his mouth to lave at the wound he made on her neck.

She rolled over to her back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet her lips. Every inch of their skin was touching and simmered with the bond they shared. Kylo’s cock nudged at her entrance and he groaned when he found her wet.

He slid in to the hilt and her eyes widened as she bit her lip. He would never tire of this-- never tire of the sight of her as she was stuffed full of his cock.

Kylo started to snap his hips, watching as her breasts jiggled with every thrust. He lowered his mouth to her nipple and bit her as he sucked her breast. Rey’s hands found their way into his dark locks and pulled him closer into her chest.

He released her nipple with a slick pop and started to suck bruises into the soft swells of her breasts. He loved her breasts, her milky skin and the peaked dusky rose of her nipples. He would suck her tits to the end of time if she would let him.

As if to prove that point, he moved his mouth over to her other nipple and started to flick his tongue over the erect bud.

Rey sunk her nails into his ass and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kylo pulled away from her breasts and started to rock into her faster, chasing his release.

He could feel that Rey was getting close, her walls kept clenching around his cock, making his eyes roll into the back of his head at how _tight_ she felt.

He snuck a hand between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing it in swift circles as he pounded into her. Kylo lowered himself to his elbow, framing her body as he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, his hand still working her clit as his tongue slid into her mouth.

Her nails were still digging into his ass as she encouraged him to thrust _harder_. Her fangs retracted and she sunk teeth into his neck. The sharp pierce of his skin pushed him over the edge as he shot ropes of his come deep inside her pussy.

Rey sucked the blood dripping down his neck eagerly, and she came around his cock with his blood on her tongue.

When their lips met, he tasted his own blood, but he hardly cared. This gorgeous woman was in his arms, in his bed, and Kylo would never let her go.

***

“Shadow,” Kylo called out to Rey as he warmed up some blood in the microwave.

She walked in wearing some training clothes that he had Mitaka bring by earlier in the day. Rey was already feisty and a good fighter. But if they were going to take on Snoke-- she needed to be trained thoroughly.

Kylo handed her the mug and they drank in silence until their cups were drained. He grabbed her mug and tossed them into his sink. Then he grabbed her hand and led her outside to the backyard.

Rey’s hair was pulled back into three buns that lined the back of her head. She wore tight black leggings and a gray fitted tank top.

Kylo walked around to Rey’s back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her neck. She giggled but then shrieked when he tightened his grip around her.

“Fight me off,” he called out as he leaned over her.

Rey slammed her heel into his foot and he growled and then she elbowed his stomach and he backed off.

“You have very good instincts Rey. I’m proud of you,” he replied.

Training went on like this for the better part of the day. Kylo worked on combat, self defense, and even some work with weapons.

He had made her a double sided wooden stake in the shape of a staff. It was mesmerizing watching her twirl the weapon.

His own weapon was a classically built iron sword. When he fought against enemies, he doused the blade with alcohol and lit it on fire. The flames would lick at the iron of his blade and it sliced through his enemies, setting their open wounds on fire with every cut.

He sparred with Rey in the backyard, teaching her all of his forms.

When the sun started to set, they were both covered with sweat and gasping for breath. Kylo led her inside and started the shower, pulling the sweat soaked leggings off of her legs and joining her under the hot spray of the shower.

He fucked her hard against the shower wall. Their energy was pent up after training and they both needed the release. Rey’s hands pressed against the glass as he took her from behind. It was a desperate sort of fuck. He just needed to feel her in his arms, feel the warmth of her body beneath the spray of water.

He leaned against her back until they were skin to skin. Her breasts pressed into the glass as he pounded into her.

Kylo grabbed her wet hair and pulled it away from her neck as his fangs retracted. Then he growled into her neck.

“You’re mine,” he said between thrusts. “You’re mine and I am yours.”

“Yes,” she moaned out as they both crashed into their releases.

***

Kylo placed a call to Finn and Poe the next morning, asking if him and Rey could drop off the cats. Kylo didn’t know how long they would be gone, but they needed to confront Snoke head on. The ancient vampire had a hit out for Rey, and Kylo didn’t want to live each day in fear of what was to come.

Rey came out of the house carrying the kitten in her hands. Nines was at her heels and climbed up Kylo’s body to sit on his shoulder.

“You ready, Shadow?” Kylo asked.

She nodded her head and she kissed BB on the top of his fluffy head. Kylo opened the door to the passenger seat and helped Rey inside. Then he grabbed Nines off of his shoulder and placed her in Rey’s lap next to BB. The cats curled up next to each other, BB snuggling into Nine’s side.

Kylo walked around to the other side of the car and got behind the wheel. It took only a few seconds to drive down the street to Finn and Poe’s house. Kylo parked the car in their driveway.

Rey handed Nines over to him and she climbed up to his shoulder once again. His cat loved sitting up there for some reason. They walked to the front door and knocked. Poe was the one to answer and he opened the door for them as led them to the living room.

“So it’s really alright for us to leave the cats here for a few days?” Kylo asked.

“Yes, of course,” Poe replied.

Finn walked into the living room and held his hands out for Nines. She jumped onto his shoulder and licked him on the face.

“Did the wards work? On your house?” Finn asked.

Kylo bit his lip but nodded.

“Yes, thank you,” Kylo replied.

Rey handed the little kitten to Poe and walked over to Kylo’s side. He immediately put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

“We will be back in a few days,” Kylo stated again. And he hoped that it wasn’t a lie. Snoke wasn’t expecting them, so he had hoped that the element of surprise would benefit them against the vampire.

Rey waved to the warlocks and they left the house, walking back towards Kylo’s car.

“So how far is Snoke’s lair?” Rey asked as she slipped the seatbelt into place.

Kylo gripped the steering wheel as he clenched his jaw.

“He lives about five hours from here, in center city. That was another reason why I was against joining his clan. I didn’t want to move from my home. Snoke is very persistent but he is also very arrogant.”

He put the car in reverse as he started to drive out of the neighborhood and towards the highway. Kylo reached over and placed his hand on her thigh, squeezing it lightly.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” he whispered.

Rey closed her hand on top of his and interlaced their fingers.

“And I won’t let anything happen to you, my love. We will have each other’s backs,” she replied.

Kylo smiled at her as he trained his gaze back towards the road. The trees and fields of the countryside slowly started to change as they made their way out of their little town.

For Snoke, all hell was about to break loose. Kylo was going to make the vampire suffer for ever threatening his Rey. Kylo could feel the blood pumping through his veins at the thought of the battle. He was made for this, this was his element. And he wouldn’t let anybody take his belonging from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to Nori for betaing this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

The drive to the city went by faster than Kylo would have liked. He wasn’t eager to walk into Snoke’s domain. The vampire wasn’t expecting them— but that didn’t lessen the anxiety that went along with the battle that was sure to come. 

 

As they arrived in front of the old mansion, Kylo put the car into park and walked around to help Rey out of the car. He hooked her double ended staff on her back while he holstered his sword on his hip. 

 

They walked into the mansion, prepared for a fight. However, they were greeted like invited guests. 

 

“Snoke is expecting you.” The man at the door said, ushering Kylo and Rey to follow him deeper into the mansion. 

 

Something in his gut told him that this was a trap. Surely Snoke was manipulating them— treating them as  _ guests.  _ Perhaps he still felt he could get Kylo to join his clan. 

 

The large brass door that they were lead to was opened, revealing the aged vampire sitting on a black throne made of iron and steel. 

 

He had a hoard of guards wearing red armor situated at every corner of the room. Kylo gulped at the sight of them. There was about seven vampires guarding Snoke. 

 

“Ah the  _ mighty _ Kylo Ren. I’ve been expecting you.” 

 

Kylo stared at him without emotion, not wanting the vampire to read too much into Kylo’s intentions. 

 

“Have you come to join me, or am I going to have to watch you kill your little blood whore?”

 

The insult made his fiery girl scream as she ran forward towards Snoke, intent on impaling him with her staff. 

 

Snoke merely flipped his wrist and Rey tumbled to the ground. 

 

He beckoned Kylo closer, tentatively Kylo walked to the base of Snoke’s throne and kneeled at his feet. 

 

“Yes, my dutiful warrior. I knew you would choose correctly.” 

 

Rey looked at him with panicked eyes, he slipped into her mind and sent her a reassuring nudge. Then he unsheathed his sword. 

 

He pulled out small vial of a flammable liquid and dosed it on the blade of his sword. Then he flicked his lighter on and ignited his fire blade. 

 

Snoke clapped as he took in Kylo’s weapon. 

 

“Truly remarkable, and you made that yourself? What a smart one you are.” Snoke grabbed Rey’s weapon from her hand and placed it beside his throne. “She makes you weak; with my tutelage you will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine. Now, fulfill your destiny, and kill your true enemy.” 

 

Kylo lifted his flickering blade over his head but instead of slashing at Rey like Snoke was expecting, he turned swiftly to slice the aged vampire in half. 

 

His body crumpled off the throne and Kylo grabbed Rey’s weapon, tossing it to her as they turned back to back. 

 

The red guards were already surrounding them. 

 

The first of the guards came at him and he ferociously swiped his blade through their bodies. Two of the vampires hit the ground and another two approached him. 

 

Rey was using her duel stakes to impale the guards attacking her. She fought with raw and untrained power, but she was handling herself well. 

 

Kylo whipped his head around to take in the other guards in the room. He spun his sword in his hand as he centered himself. 

 

He punched one of the vampires in the chest and grabbed him, throwing him into the other guard and then impaled both with his sword. 

 

Kylo spun around to see one of the vampires stabbing Rey in the shoulder. He was about to intervene when she let out a fierce scream and put the stake through his chest. 

 

The one remaining guard grabbed the end of Rey’s staff and pulled it free from her grip. Then he grabbed her neck and started choking her. 

 

“Rey!” Kylo yelled, and she looked over to him as he threw his sword across the room into her hand. 

 

She knees the vampire in the stomach and then swung the sword— decapitating him. 

 

She was heaving as Kylo raced over to her, grabbing her wrist that help his sword and gently placing it to the ground, where the flames flickered out on contact. 

 

Kylo cupped her cheeks, holding her gaze as they both came back to themselves, the bloodlust leaving their bodies. 

 

He crashed his lips to hers, she tasted of ash and sweat. 

 

Once his mind cleared enough, he pulled away from Rey and grabbed his weapon off the floor. 

 

“We need to leave,” he stated. 

 

Rey grabbed her weapon and followed him. 

 

The man that had brought them to Snoke looked at the with fear as they walked towards the front door to the mansion. 

 

Kylo was going to let him live, perhaps tell him that if he wished live a long life— that he would not tell anybody that they were here. 

 

Rey had other plans when she drove the stake into his chest. 

 

_ That works too,  _ he thought. 

 

***

 

They drove about halfway out of the city and rented a hotel room for the night. Kylo didn’t want to stay in the city for when the remains of the massacre was found, but he was too exhausted and frankly—  _ dirty _ , to stand it any longer. 

 

They checked in and the concierge gave them concerned looks at the state of their clothing. Kylo shrugged and said, “bar fight.” 

 

Once they got the key, they rode the elevator to the third floor and found their room. 

 

Their clothes landed in a pile on the floor and Kylo pushed Rey roughly into the shower. The water was hot against their skin. Blood and dirt swirled down the drain as their bodies were cleansed. 

 

Kylo bit into Rey’s neck, sucking her blood into his mouth as he rutted against her taut stomach. She scratched her nails down his back and grabbed his ass, encouraging him to tease her folds with the head of his cock. 

 

He groaned as he slipped inside, fucking her against the wall of the shower, her blood dripping down her neck. He licked the droplets up, cleaning her as he continued to thrust. 

 

Rey grabbed his wrist and brought it to her mouth, biting into the flesh and sucking at his pulse point. When she pulled away, her lips were stained red from his blood and he crashed his mouth to hers. 

 

She felt so good wrapped around his cock. So warm and wet— all for him. 

 

He broke the kiss and groaned into her ear. 

 

“I think I got a hard on when I heard your battle cry.” 

 

“Kylo,” she moaned, and that only made his cock harder. 

 

He grabbed her tit and ran his thumb over her nipple. She arched into his touch, pushing her breast into the palm of his hand. Rey’s breasts fit perfectly in his hands, gorgeous little mounds with rosy peaked nipples. 

 

He dipped his head and replaced his hand with his hot mouth, sucking hard on her stiff peak. Kylo’s hands found her ass and squeezed as he lifted her off of her feet. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he pulled off her breast with a slick pop. 

 

With a little maneuvering, Kylo was able to turn the shower off and carry Rey towards the bed. He tossed her on the mattress, not even caring that their bodies were wet from the shower, drenching the bed. 

 

Kylo slipped back inside of Rey and started thrusting. He pulled her leg up to her chest and watched as his dick disappear inside her. It made his mouth run dry. 

 

He changed the angle of his thrusts and he could  _ see _ — actually  _ see _ the bulge of his cock in her lower belly as it filled her. Kylo nearly choked at the sight. 

 

“Touch yourself,” he groaned. 

 

Rey slid her hand down her body and found her clit, swirling over the nub with the pads of her fingers. She was so fucking tight, and he knew he wasn’t going to last. 

 

Kylo leaned forward and wrapped his lips around her nipple, gently biting around the sensitive bud. Then he felt as she crashed into her orgasm, her walls fluttering around his cock and milking him of his release. 

 

He came inside her, painting her walls with his spend. 

 

Without pulling out, he gathered Rey into his arms and fell to his side so they were nose to nose. He fell asleep that night with his cock still nestled inside her tight cunt. 

 

***

 

It probably was rude of him to ask Mitaka to drive two and half hours to their hotel, merely to bring them clean clothing. But the clothes they had worn the night before needed to be incinerated. 

 

They both wore the fluffy white robes that the hotel offered as Mitaka dropped off what Kylo had requested and hurried back to his car. 

 

After they had gotten dressed and checked out of the hotel, they started to drive back to their home. They would need to stop by Finn and Poe’s to pick up the cats. Rey was already mentioning how much she missed BB. 

 

Once they arrived at the warlocks’ home, Rey practically ran to the door. Poe answered, holding the little orange and white kitten in his hand. Rey grabbed BB from Poe and kissed his soft head. 

 

Nines tiptoed out of the house and brushed up against Kylo’s legs. Kylo leaned down and picked up the sleek black cat. 

 

“So I assume that everything went alright with your trip?” Poe asked as Finn came to the door, leaning on the frame. 

 

“You could say that,” Ben replied with a smirk. 

 

They thanked the men for watching their cats and quickly drove back to Kylo’s home. He was eager to sit down and relax for the next three hundred years. 

 

***

 

The following morning, Kylo woke up to an empty bed. He panicked for a moment until he felt Rey’s presence in the master bathroom. He walked over to the door and knocked lightly on the wood. 

 

“Shadow, is everything okay?” 

 

She opened the door and looked at him with wide eyes. 

 

“Rey, what’s wrong?” 

 

“Kylo,” she grabbed his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen. 

 

He felt a flicker of life, a small bundle of energy resting in Rey’s womb. He jumped back when in shock he realized what it was. 

 

“I think I’m pregnant.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas Shawlee and Nori!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the new tags.

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

Kylo didn’t think it was possible to love somebody as much as he loved Rey. Yet, when the love of his life gave birth to their son— it was like something in his chest snapped and he felt the beginnings of what they had both craved for so long— a family and belonging. 

 

His son was smaller than he ever anticipated with a shock of dark hair on his head. He had his mother’s hazel eyes. Their child was the perfect combination of both of them. 

 

They had named him Silas— meaning  _ from the forest. _ Kylo remembered back to the first time he laid eyes on Rey, when she was walking through the forest on All Hallow’s Eye. 

 

Silas was nursing from Rey, as they laid in their bed. Rey was stroking his flushed little cheek as Kylo held them both in his arms, helping to cradle his son’s tiny body against Rey’s breast. 

 

“When will he get his fangs?” Rey mused. 

 

“Around six months, like most human babies start getting teeth. That’s when we will need to start introducing blood into his diet.” 

 

Silas’ eyes drifted closed in a daze as he finished nursing. Rey pulled the fabric of her tank top back over her breast as she held their tiny son in her arms. Silas was still moving his mouth in a sucking motion, even though he was no longer nursing. Kylo found himself smiling down at him. 

 

***

 

Finn and Poe came over to meet their son and they each took turns holding Silas and just gazing down at him in awe. 

 

“How could someone so tiny come from you?” Poe snarked, looking at Kylo. 

 

“I’m glad he’s tiny,” Rey said. “I can’t imagine giving birth to a large baby. It was hard enough as it was.” 

 

Kylo kissed her forehead as he replied, “You did wonderfully. I am so proud of you, shadow.” 

 

Her labor hadn’t been an easy one. With some slight complications, Kylo had been worried that he was going to lose her. But Rey being the beautiful and strong woman she is— she pulled through. He remembered that day, it would be etched into his memory. Not only because it was the day that Silas was born— but it was the day that he almost lost his first love. 

 

However, here she was sitting next to him with her head resting on his shoulder as they watched their friends fawning over their child. 

 

***

 

The cats weren’t sure about Silas at first. They didn’t like having all the attention taken away from them. Yet, there was an innate need to protect the baby.

 

Often times, when Rey would wake up for the nighttime feeding, Kylo would go into the nursery to retrieve Silas and find both cats curled up in the crib, watching over him. 

 

Now, BB and Nines would purr and snuggle close to Silas. When Rey would rock Silas to sleep, he would be nestled up to Rey’s neck and BB would be curled up on Rey’s lap. 

 

***

 

Kylo found himself watching Rey nurse with intrigue. He had always been fixated on her breasts, but now they were larger and swollen with her milk. Sometimes, during the night, when Silas slept through a feeding, Rey would be uncomfortable and her breasts were painfully full. 

 

Kylo started out by helping her express the milk with his hands. He would squeeze and was entranced with how the milk shot out in streams. His thumb brushed her nipple and came away with a few droplets of milk, and he didn’t even think before he popped his thumb in his mouth and sucked his thumb clean. 

 

***

 

As Silas grew, he started teething, and once he started teething, Rey started to wean him from nursing and they started to introduce blood into his diet. Kylo bit into his wrist and offered it up to a six month old Silas, his fangs were starting to poke through his gums. Silas sucked eagerly at Kylo’s wrist, it came as naturally as nursing did. The little boy knew what to do. 

 

***

 

The night that Rey started to wean Silas, her breasts were swollen painfully and she groaned in frustration. 

 

“Why can’t I breastfeed him forever? This hurts,” she whined. 

 

“Shadow,” Kylo looked down at her in question, smoothing his hand over the silky nightgown until he grasped a breast. “Let me help.” 

 

She nodded her head as he slipped the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders, exposing her breasts. Kylo leaned forward and took one of her wet nipples between his lips and sucked. 

 

The sweet taste of her milk on his tongue made his eyes roll back in ecstacy. He never thought something would taste as wonderful to him as Rey’s blood. How wrong he had been. 

 

Kylo felt himself growing hard as he drained her breast. Rey’s fingers held his face to her breast as she moaned. When he released her breast, he kissed her wet nipple and proceeded to her other tit, giving it equal attentions. 

 

He started to rut against her hips and Rey smoothed her hands down from his head to push them down the back of his sleep pants. She grabbed his ass and rocked her hips against his— meeting him thrust for thrust. 

 

Once he had drained her other breast, he pulled away and smiled down at her. His cock was tenting his pants, his erection so hard that it had become painful. Kylo swiftly ripped her panties off of her body and Rey gasped as he stuck two fingers deep inside her pussy. 

 

Kylo quickly rid Rey of her nightgown and kicked his sleep pants off. She widened her legs and held her arms out for him as he settled his body between her thighs. His erection nudged at her folds and she lifted her hips so the head of his cock slipped inside. 

 

She was already slick with arousal and Kylo couldn’t help but to croon in her ear. “You liked me feeding from you, sucking your pretty little tits, tasting your milk. You tasted so good Rey.” 

 

He bottomed out within her and started to thrust, enjoying the feeling of her warm walls clenching around him. 

 

Rey’s nails scratched down his back and Kylo could feel everytime she jolted with pleasure when his pubic bone rubbed against her clit. He yearned to feel her come around his cock and he wanted to fill her to the brim with his spend. 

 

He crashed his mouth against Rey’s lips and kissed her deeply. Rey opened her mouth and slid her tongue against his own. Her fangs were retracted and he licked over the sharp points before he nibbled at her bottom lip. 

 

Kylo pulled out of Rey and flipped her over onto her knees, her gorgeous ass sticking in the air was tantalizing. He entered her again and started to pound into her from behind. He ran his hand up and down her back as he thrusted. 

 

“Touch yourself,” Kylo demanded. 

 

Rey reached between her legs and started to rub her clit in swift circles. 

 

Kylo grabbed her hips and thrusted, her ass was slapping against his thighs as he watched his cock move in and out of her pussy. 

 

He felt the exact moment that she was pushed over the edge, her walls contracting around his cock and milking him of his own release. He came inside her with a grunt and Rey collapsed onto her stomach. 

 

Kylo watched as his come started to drip down her thighs, his mouth ran dry as he gathered it and pushed it back inside of her. Kylo flopped on the bed and pulled Rey into his arms, lazily kissing her as they both drifted back to sleep. 

 

***

 

The next morning, Silas woke them up with a little cry. Kylo rolled out of the bed, kissing Rey on the cheek and telling her to rest. 

 

When he walked into his son’s room, the little boy was standing in his crib with a pout on his face. Kylo grabbed him in his arms and kissed Silas’ nose. 

 

“What’s wrong, little shade?” It was the nickname that Kylo had started to call his son. 

 

Silas grabbed onto Kylo’s chin as he walked them back to the bedroom. 

 

“I think he wants his mommy,” Kylo said, carrying Silas over to the bed. 

 

Rey sat up and reached out for Silas, and the boy instantly smiled at the sight of his mother. 

 

Kylo joined them on the bed and watched as Silas started rubbing his head against Rey’s chest. 

 

“I’ve cut down his nursing to only in the morning and right before bed,” Rey stated as she pulled the covers down to reveal her nude body. 

 

Silas started to nurse and Kylo felt his heart drumming in his chest— he finally had everything he ever wanted in life. Belonging. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori! 
> 
> Thank you to everybody that stuck around for this au.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Shwtlee <3


End file.
